The Science of Magic
by Alliekat9
Summary: Harry and Hermione move to 221b in order to escape the scrutiny of the Wizarding World and The Weasley's betrayal. There they meet a certain detective and his blogger.


The Science of Magic

Harry and Hermione move to 221b in order to escape the scrutiny of the Wizarding World and the Weasley's betrayal. There they meet a certain detective and his blogger.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Harry Potter nor Sherlock.

First fanfic that I have written. Constructive criticism and any the pointing out of any typos is welcome, I am typing on a tablet with autocorrect off.

Chapter 1

On a crisp October day, something unusual was occurring next to Speedy's Sandwich Bar and Cafe. It wasn't from anything like the police storming a residence or the media pursuing a story. This was something more domestic which in itself made it so unusual. On this day two people were moving into the basement flat of 221b.

"Hermione where should this chair go?"

"Which one is it?"

"The violet one"

"Thats chair goes in my room. Thanks Harry,"

Maneuvering carefully down the stairs and around the other furniture, Harry placed the chair down and sat in it. It has been over five months since the final battle and both Harry and Hermione finally were able to put their plan in motion. They had been almost constantly hounded by the Wizarding World and had been taking turns in order to find, rent, and slightly renovate the place that they were now moving into. They were almost done with moving all the things they brought, only chairs and a side table remained. Hermione peaked into her room.

"Taking a break Harry."

"Just a breather. Thinking about how long it took to move in."

"I know, but we needed to make sure that the least amount of people knew of our plan to move into a muggle populated area. Kingsley managed to get restraining orders on most of the Wizarding press for us. They can only follow and photograph us in public magical places since muggles might see them using a quick quotes quill or something."

Harry sighed and stood up, "Yeah, I know, but after most of the Weasleys..."

"I know Harry." Hermione said with a frown. "Now lets finish bringing down the last few pieces of furniture. We still have to unpack the boxes in the kitchen. I can't remember which box I put Crookshank's and Hedwig's things into."

Elsewhere in London Dr. John Watson and DI Lestrade was watching Sherlock examine a body.

"Anything" Lestrade asked.

"Three... No four things. This woman lived alone with no close friends or family, she is not from London, probably from the suburbs, she was was worried about something or someone, and she knew her attacker."

"Why do you think that" questioned John.

"Its quite obvious. Can't you see it" Sherlock paused and looked around. "Really what does go on in those heads of yours. On her dress there are traces of at least 4 cats, probably more, which could mean she works in a shelter or petshop, but her purse also has traces both inside and outside. Having that many cats in London, most landlords would not allow it, but when you add the ticket in her pocket for the metro, that means visiter. Also, that many cats her house most likely means she has no family or friend since why would she want that many unless for companionship. The scrape of paper in her purse was from a file envelope which she tried to protect from her attacker. Now a mugger most likely wouldn't be interested in an envelope since threw her purse behind her while she ran and she would't have ran unless she knew her attacker. Therefore she was visiting London in order to take care of whatever was in that file folder when she saw her killer and tried to get away."

"Brilliant." John breathed.

"We will start canvassing metro stations to see if anyone recognizes her." Gregory Lestrade said while walking back to his team.

"There was something odd about that body John."

"What"

"Despite the scrapes and cuts there is nothing to indicate a cause of death."

"Couldn't she have had a heart attack or a stroke"

"Possibly, but something about it is bothering me."

"Well you can think about on the ride home. Do you have any experiments going on in the kitchen or can I use it to cook?"

"I am in the process of measuring how long fingernails stay on hands when submerged in water."

John looked hesitantly at Sherlock "...I'll take that as a 'yes I have an experiment and you can't cook' lets stop and grab a bite."

Back at 221B, Hermione and Harry were having dinner with their new landlady Mrs. Hudson.

"So how long have you two been together?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other grimacing. "Harry and I are not together, it would be like dating my brother. We went to the same boarding school since we were eleven and are best friends. We both wanted to live in London so we decided to rent a flat together."

"Oh alright. So what..."

A sudden slam of the door and the pounding of feet going upstairs made Mrs. Hudson stop, a few seconds later they heard the faint sound of a violin.

"That must be Sherlock and John, let me go and get them so you can meet them."

Harry glanced at the clock. "Maybe some other time. We need to go to a friend and pick up Hermione's cat before it gets to late."

"Alright, just remember to clean up after it. I am your landlady not your housekeeper."

A.N.: Not exactly sure about where this is heading yet. I have a vague idea of what is going to happen, but still trying to figure out how to get there. Please leave a review and let me know of any improvements I should make. Sherlock is really had to write when he is deducing.


End file.
